


bossy, bossy.

by ShallNeverSurrender



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Blow Jobs, Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallNeverSurrender/pseuds/ShallNeverSurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy is tired of people calling him girly, so he takes matters into his own hands and show Thomas who the boss is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bossy, bossy.

Everyone who knows they're a pair automatically thinks Guy is the one being the 'girl', they holler with their cat calls and tease him about his stature and effeminate looks. Thomas is just succeeding in holding his boyfriend back from starting a bloody massacre.

It's when they get home that Guy corners Thomas, and even with the height difference Thomas can see himself almost shrink in the presence of Guy, can feel his heart hammering away inside of his chest as he stares into deep, blue eyes. Gorgeous, beautiful, but so deadly. His body thrums with the anticipation, he just knows tonight will be a good night. Guy captures him, stares up from under a frown. They're standing so close they're almost exchanging breathes by now and Thomas feels like fainting. It's so intoxicating and his throat goes dry as Guy steps closer to press their bodies together. 

"Do you think I'm a girl too?" Guy asks, his voice a deep rich tone, it has Thomas shiver with each word and he bites his bottom lip as he shakes his head, he simply doesn't trust his own voice. Doesn't trust it to carry out any strength. Guy tilts his head to the left, his hair falling like a curtain over his eyes.  
"N-no-" he stammers then and Guy presses a few open-mouthed kisses to Thomas hot and feverishly skin. It stirs something within him and Guy groans as he pulls back, looking up at his tall and lanky boyfriend. He never needed to voice his thoughts, Thomas understood anyway, but he felt rather talkative tonight.

"Get on your knees", Guy says as he backs away to give Thomas some space. He's quick to thread his hands through unruly curls, sticking up everywhere. Guy tugs at them just so and it has Thomas keening lowly, his mouth open obscenely wide. He ought to put it to better use. Thomas hands move quickly, long fingers working with ease as if they've done it a million times already. Guy shoves his pants and underwear down in a swift motion and his cock gives a happy bob as it's freed from its tight confinements. Thomas takes the cock in his hand, gives it a few strokes until there's pearly white fluid beading at the slit, and then he moves forward.

His lips are wet, moist and soft, Guy thinks as his head falls backwards, fingers buried deeply in Thomas locks. He feels a low moan rumble through him as Thomas sucks in earnest, eager as always. Guy doesn't even warn him before he starts to thrust forward in small, but quick thrusts. He can feel Thomas going slack around him, opening up for him and its all it takes for Guy to not thrust all the way in until he's buried to the hilt.

Thomas hands creep up behind Guy and grabs his thighs to pull him in closer, and Guy laughs lowly as he looks down, his Thomas looks so obscene with his lips stretched wide, eyes closed and pre-cum smeared all over his slightly stubbled chin. Thomas surprises him by going even deeper, moaning around his cock like a common whore. It sends jolts throughout his body and his hips automatically snap forward, his fingers holding tight around those curls, tugging at them frenetically. He squeezes his eyes together as he moans loudly, he can feel the bliss coming.  
"T-thom-a-s-" Guy moans, his legs quivering as he thrusts forward one more time, before coming down Thomas throat, painting the insides of it in white. Fuck, fuck that was good, he thinks as he pulls out of Thomas mouth and sinks down to sit between Thomas spread legs. He really loved his tall, lanky boyfriend. They exchange small, chaste kisses and Guy wipes away tears and smiles fondly. It had been good for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this work of fiction. This one is un-beta'd so if there is anything that bothers you please let me know and I will fix it. First time writing somewhat nsfw >///


End file.
